


tastes like you only sweeter

by SummerFrost



Series: Suitehearts [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous Voyeurism, Apologies, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, and gratuitous nudity, featuring the SS Full Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost
Summary: Kent actually really fucking loves his life.





	tastes like you only sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Big big love to the #hellsquad, who handed this title and also the entire plot of the fic to me on a sexy, silver platter.
> 
> (Title from Fall Out Boy, as always)

**July 2018**

Kent stretches luxuriously and readjusts the sunglasses on his face. The yacht rocks gently while the waves lap at it, he can  _ feel  _ his tan coming in, and Nelly is putting round three of their famous extra-strength pina coladas through the blender.

Fuck, Kent needs this. It's been a weird  _ fucking _ year. Like, if you told Kent last July that his ex-boyfriend's ex-boyfriend was gonna move to Seattle and work for his…Nelly...in the fucking PR department, and Kent would actually be  _ friends _ with the guy? Nah. 

Also, Kent got like two new tattoos.

Speaking of Bittle, though. “Hey,” Kent calls when the blender cuts off. He hears Nelly padding towards him, but doesn't look up. “Do I gotta put pants on when Bittle gets here?”

“Babe, you know the  _ SS Full Nelson  _ was established on strong nudist principles.” Nelly nudges a marg glass against Kent's wrist; he takes it and sits up to have a sip. “But also—your funeral.”

Kent grins and suggests, “Maybe he's into it—little shit's gotta be way kinkier than he looks.”

Nelly laughs. “Do you think if we 'accidentally,’” he doesn't actually make air quotes, but they're  implied, “let him catch us fucking, he'd kill us or join?”

“Yeah,” Kent answers.

They toast. Fuck, his babe makes a good pina colada. Kent actually really fucking loves his life.

“How'd you do this?” he asks suddenly, voice going a little too rough.

“It's your recipe, babe, I just changed the rum.”

“No,” Kent says. He looks over the far side of the deck, directly into the sun. “Everything else.”

Nelly sets his drink down and spreads out on his towel. He's got a shirt and board shorts on, and they slathered him with sunscreen twice already this morning, but his skin is still doing that weird allergic reaction thing. 

“It was easy,” he says.

It wasn't. It couldn't have been, because Kent doesn't get to be a part of easy things. He clawed for everything he has and Nelly clawed for him, even if he grinned the whole time he did it. 

Kent lets it the fuck go and drinks his pina colada made with booze that probably cost more than his first car.

He's  _ this  _ close to a really excellent nap when his cellphone goes off. Kent grabs his discarded trunks and fumbles around for it in the pockets, and almost fucking chucks it in the ocean on reflex.

“Jesus  _ Christ,”  _ Kent says, which makes Nelly sit up too. “Fucking Jack fucking Zimmermann is calling me.”

“Woah,” Nelly says. “Are you gonna—”

Kent picks up. “What the fuck?”

“Uh. Hi, Ke—Parse,” says Jack. Kent hasn't actually—like, they say shit on the ice, sometimes, but he hasn't— “Uh. Are you still there?”

“Yeah, yes, fuck.” Kent knocks the sunglasses off his face trying to rub at his eyebrows. “What—why?”

“Uh. Sorry. I guess I should've texted?”

Kent laughs, kinda high-pitched. “Which  _ time?” _

“I meant, uh. Just now,” Jack says dryly. “But that's fair.”

Kent's too drunk to be talking to Zimms on the fucking phone on Nelly's fucking yacht. He chugs his pina colada. “Well, you caught me, Zimms. What's up?”

Jack's sigh crackles through the receiver. “I've been thinking, I guess. About us. Ever since I broke up with Bittle—”

“Great guy, by the way,” Kent cuts in, a little hysterically. “He's coming to our naked yacht party. Should I tell him you say hi?”

“Ever since I broke up with Bittle,” Jack continues patiently, “I've been thinking about how we ended things. How, uh. How  _ I  _ ended things.”

Kent snarks, “Yeah, I think about that sometimes too.”

“Crisse, Kenny, I'm trying to  _ apologize  _ to you!” Jack snaps.

“I don't care!” Kent shoots back, then freezes. He looks over at Nelly in shock, full-body shaking as the realization hits him. “I—I don't care. I don't—I don't fucking want your fucking 2018 apology, Zimms. I don't need it.”

Jack says something, but Kent's not listening. He's too fucked up by the way Nelly is beaming at him like—like he's  _ proud. _

“Hey,” Nelly asks, dragging a hand up Kent's bare thigh. Kent pulls the phone away from his face to listen. “You showered this morning, right?”

Kent covers the mouthpiece. “Yeah, wh— _ Christ.” _

“Parse, did you li—is someone else there?”

“Nope,” Kent says while Nelly's literal tongue laps at his  _ literal  _ ass. “Just me.”

Nelly spreads Kent open a little wider, thumbs making room for himself as he coaxes with his tongue.  _ Fuck, fuck.  _ His beard feels so fucking good against Kent's thighs.

“I said—I know it's too little, too late. I just, uh.” Jack pauses. “I just wanted you to know. You don't have to forgive me.”

Kent arches his back, sweat pooling all over his body already, and tries to keep his voice level. “C'mon, Zimms. You can do—ah—better than that.”

“I know I hurt you. A lot,” Jack says. His voice is slow, a little cautious.  _ Fuck,  _ Kent might come just from Nelly's tongue. “And I didn't understand—I thought it was just sex. But we—”

Kent pets at Nelly's hair the way he likes—a little desperately. “It was some pretty fucking great sex. I mean, for a coupl'a horny—fuck, babe—teenagers.”

Jack's breath sounds like it comes up short. “You said no one's there.”

See, the right thing to do would be to hang up—but Kent's not the one fucking calling his ex-boyfriend with one lame apology for ten years of abandonment issues and designer emotional baggage, so the  _ right thing _ can eat Kent's entire ass almost as well as Nelly is right now.

“Hey—hey, Zimms,” Kent asks. Nelly slips two fingers inside him alongside his tongue, scissoring them in a vee. “Remember that time you fucked me in your parents' bed? Think they ever found out?”

“It was, ah—” Jack cuts off.  _ Fuck,  _ is he fucking— “your idea, Kenny. You always got what you wanted.”

“These days, I do,” Kent says. Nelly holds him open with his fingers while he lifts his head to take a gulp of his drink. His tongue is chilled when he presses it back in,  _ oh, fuck,  _ God, Kent's in love with someone who fucking loves him  _ back. _

It sounds like Jack moans, but the connection isn’t good enough to tell. “I still think about how good you looked—with your mouth around me. I guess I shouldn’t.”

“I was so fucking in love with you,” Kent tells him. He closes his eyes and whimpers and tightens his hand in Nelly’s hair.  _ Close, babe.  _ “I would’ve done anything for you.”

Jack pants, “What’re you doing now?”

Nelly nails Kent’s prostate with both fingers at the same time he bites the crease of Kent’s thigh and it’s game fucking over. Kent stuffs the meat of his palm into his mouth and screams into it when he comes, dropping the phone on the deck with a clatter.

He takes a single gasping breath when it’s over, and picks the phone back up.

“Parse?” Jack is asking.

“Nothing,” says Kent, and hangs up. 

Nelly is grinning at him from between his thighs—this same somehow simultaneously dopey and horny look he gets every fucking time he gets Kent off, because Nelly’s never done fucking anything that was just sex. 

Probably Kent hasn’t, either. He uses the corner of his towel to wipe the come off of his stomach before it dries and says, “Get up here, douchebabe. I’ve gotta return a favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 was not Jack Zimmermann's year, but I have it on good authority that 2019 will be! Stay tuned by following [the OMGCP Suitehearts blog!](https://omgcp-suitehearts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm most active on [my Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/summerfrost) these days, but I do also still have [Tumblr!](https://www.yoursummerfrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
